No Need for Senpai Any Longer Haruhi
by SnOandZnT
Summary: HEHEHEE! First Kyouya Haruhi Fanfiction.  Most of my friends know that I hate Kyouya.  So I have no clue what I was thinking when I wrote this, but I'd say it's pretty good.  SO READ DAMN IT!


**You know what? I blame you Bisco Hatori. If you hadn't written this story, I wouldn't be obsessed. So now, here is a KyouHaru fanfiction. I BLAME YOU!  
Normal POV**

"_You've always treated me like shit Senpai. You're an ass to everyone but especially to me. Why? Why me of all people?" She shouts.  
They've been going at this for hours. Kyouya had raised her quota by 100 people.  
"You really don't get it?"  
"No Senpai, enlighten me."  
"You're a smart girl I thought you could've figured it out."  
"What that you hate me? If so, you made pretty damn clear."  
"Baka. Haruhi I love you."_  
_Tears fall down her face. She runs out into the rain.  
She knew better than to love. Each love she had, had broken her. She couldn't take it anymore. She gave up on love.  
The rain pouring down  
Pitter patter pitter patter down it goes.  
The pavement, turning the ebony black of his hair.  
The sky above the steel color of his eyes.  
She knew this was a stupid idea. As soon as the thunder started, she'd fall to her knees, curl into a ball, get sick from the chilled rain, and catch pneumonia, possibly die like her mother.  
Was it really better to escape from love, than to experience any of it at all? That day at the beach, she wanted him to kiss her. She loved him at that point. Every time they were alone she wanted something to happen. But after all, she knew better not to express emotion.  
Thunder roars.  
Haruhi clenches and falls to the ground. Sitting on the wet pavement, she clenches her knees, crying into them.  
But she couldn't feel her tears.  
"HARUHI!" he yells.  
He was in love when he laid his eyes upon hers. Her brown, almond eyes, hidden behind her chocolate brown hair.  
Her smile. Oh! How he longed for her smile to be his alone. He only wanted her to smile for him. It was too beautiful to share with the rest of the world.  
"HARUHI!" he yells yet again, sliding in on his knees, scraping up his uniform, falling right next to the soaked crying girl.  
"Haruhi.." he says.  
He lifts her face into his hands.  
Her almond shaped eyes, tears glazed the corners. Her pursed lip trembling.  
Oh how he wanted to kiss her. How he longed for that night so many ago to kiss her or do something. Oh how he loved her.  
"Let's get you home before the storm becomes worse." He says wiping away at her tears.  
He lifts her, and carries her, legs hung over his arm. Her head lay against his chest. As he walked the two blocks, she felt his heart race. Blushing by this, because he wasn't straining himself, but instead constantly looking down upon her. Soon she fell asleep. As he finally arrived at her house, she was so tired, she didn't stir when he lied her onto the bed. Ranka had been working and wouldn't be home until tomorrow. So Kyouya had, after some serious thought, decided to get her out of the wet clothes. Blushing as he did so, he removed her clothing, and put her into a long-sleeved nightgown. He lied her clothes by the fire for them to dry properly.  
The teapot began to whistle, and Haruhi started to stir.  
Her eyes open.  
"Where am I? Am I home?" Haruhi said quietly.  
"Yes Haruhi, you are home." Kyouya said, placing a tea cup on her bedside table, she sat up taller, as he sat in the chair beside her bed.  
She looks down at herself, suddenly blushing. Knowing the answer to the question she was about to ask she began to stutter.  
"K-Kyouya- s-senpai… W-When did I change clothes?" She says, her face a deep red.  
"Umm. I.. Uhhh…" He says also blushing.  
Her eyes widened. The whole time she's known Kyouya Ohtori, he has never blushed.  
He sits on the bed. Placing his hand on her leg, which was placed underneath the covers.  
He looks at the mysterious girl. The girl whose naivety always got the better of her. He moved the brown hair from in front of her eye, and tucked it behind her ear.  
She smiled at him. She moved his hand to the back of her head, slowly grabbing behind his neck.  
He then kissed her.  
Warm, soothing, fireworks, calming.  
Everything they thought Kyouya wasn't. Haruhi knew he was. Haruhi knew he was the one. Haruhi really was in love with him.  
She broke from his kiss.  
"I love you too, Kyouya-senpai."  
He kissed her again. Oh how he loved that she was his. His dream came true.  
Except-  
"No need for 'Senpai,' any longer, Haruhi." He whispered erotically into her ear._


End file.
